


Your Trust is my Treasure

by snchoerry



Series: Loona Chronicles [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Gen, LOONAVERSE Universe, Minor Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, OEC centric, Sad, Some Humor, hinted visoul, jinsoul is a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry
Summary: Jungeun always trusted Jinsoul and never once did she steer far from it. But sometimes, one's trust can be blinded by our fantasy and overshadow reality.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Loona Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Your Trust is my Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from the theory that the lovely @lunarmares made on twitter! I absolutely loved her theory about the original units (to which I'll link) and wanted to write something similar to it. Here's the link to her theory (while you're at it, check her account out! She's a very talented artist!): https://twitter.com/Iunarmares/status/1320108648090210305?s=20 (seriously, read it, it's big brain)
> 
> This story is off the theory that Jinsoul is somewhat of a villain (or some kind of trouble) in the loonaverse. Also apologies for any grammar mistakes (this was supposed to be posted on Halloween so belated happy Halloween everyone!)
> 
> All characters in this story are only fictional and do not portray the idols in real life. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Jungeun doesn't want _this._ She doesn't want to blind a girl's destined future and derail it, just to serve their - or rather, _her_ \- desire. She doesn't want to speak with fraudulent endearment, glossy excitement and trembling cheers just for the sake of fooling a girl's innocence; twisting her ideals and making it seem like she had only one obligation and purpose in life.

 _To serve the Odd Eye_.

But she's too afraid. Jungeun couldn't - no, she could, she was just too _scared_ \- say anything. Because _god_ she's never seen Jinsoul _this_ intense.

She's never seen Jinsoul seething with fury, her eyes sharp and narrow, her fingers curled tightly against her palm - so much so that Jungeun was afraid she'd break skin - and her teeth clamped against each other, jaw clenched and tense. Jinsoul was too immersed in whatever it was she was doing (is she baking a cake?) to even notice Jungeun's worried glance.

"Jinsoul.." Jungeun clears her throat, ridding herself of any anxiety she can feel slowly growing in the base of her chest. "What are you baking?"

"Cake. A cherry cake." Jinsoul mutters, her hand carefully tracing along the edges, her hands still and steady as she made it as appealing as possible.

There was silence between them. And Jungeun feels as if there was an anvil weighing against her shoulders, pushing her further into the cold floor. She battled against herself, thinking to leave the older girl be and walk away - maybe get some fresh air - but her feet fought against her.

"Soul?"

Jinsoul hums.

"Why are we doing this?" Jungeun's breath hitched at the back of her throat when she sees Jinsoul suddenly tense up, her hand stopping midway from putting a familiar cherry atop the cake. Jungeun breathes in, "Is-Is it because of Hyunjin leaving?"

Jinsoul doesn't respond.

Jungeun takes a weary step forward, "Is it because of Viv-"

" _Don't finish that sentence._ " There was venom in Jinsoul's tone, and although she wasn't facing Jungeun, her voice was enough to relay the almost threatening challenge Jinsoul was trying to pass on to Jungeun. As if subtly whispering; _do not challenge me_.

Jungeun gulps, "Jinsoul I-" She holds her ground, suddenly finding the pride that hid deep in her heart and the back of her mind; _if not now, then when?_ Jungeun continuously whispered to herself. "We can't just dothis to a _kid_. We can't force the third odd eye on her - she won't be able to handle it. And even then, it's going to mess up our goal, make things even more messy in finding the others! Jinsoul come on, we-we just need to wait-"

Jinsoul whipped her head towards Jungeun, and the latter flinched at the sudden action. Jungeun catches a flash of hot frustration and _certainty_ but Jinsoul is terrifyingly quick to mask it with a smile. A smile that was so soft and _warm_ , so endearing and _sweet_ , yet so haunting and _bitter_.

"Don't you trust me, Jungeun?" Jinsoul hums, it was silent, almost coming across as a whisper that sung with the wind. 

Jungeun nods, though meekly, "I-I do, Jinsoul. But I just- I can't do this Soul. She-She doesn't deserve to be forced into this. We can't just take her away and-"

"If you trust me so much, then why are you doubting me, Jungie?" Jinsoul's soft spoken voice sent a wave of shivers down Jungeun's spine. The older girl had said her nickname, letting it effortlessly roll down her tongue with so much tenderness and this sickening _familiarity;_ Jungeun finds her knees softening at her tone.

"I-.." Jungeun trails off.

Jinsoul sighs, "I promise you Jungie." She says, that same smile she's held for years grew upon her features, "I'm doing this to _help_ our goal. And I need _you_. Without you, I wouldn't be able to do anything, I need you Jungeun, by myside."

Jungeun nods, and meets Jinsoul's eyes. Those charming irises that bore into her own, with so much gentleness and care. 

"It hurts that you don't trust me Jungie." Jinsoul pouts, casting her head down.

Jungeun fumbles over her words. It's been a while since she's seen this side of Jinsoul, soft and gentle, pouty and almost quiet like. "I-I'm sorry, I just- I just don't know right now.. I'm confused about this whole thing Jinsoul. I mean we-we shouldn't act rash and just _take_ someone.."

Jinsoul smiles at her, "I'm doing this to help us. So don't worry, alright?" She puts her palm on Jungeun's shoulder blade, spreading her fingers across the surface of her skin, "Why don't you get some rest hm? I'll be here." 

The way Jinsoul sends her a playful wink, a reassuring pat on the shoulder and that _same_ endearing smile makes Jungeun weak. And she nods, though softly, and turns on her heel, mumbling to herself that maybe this _is_ right. After all, Yerim would be key to them.

Red and blue, Yerim being purple. She's their _muse_ , their _bridge_.

So this is ok. 

Yerim will understand when it comes to it. Surely, she will.

Jinsoul let's out a tired sigh, turning on her heel and back to the cake she's been tending to for what seemed like half an hour. She feels her hands tremble and slyly shakes them, ridding of the slight shake it had started to do. 

Jinsoul hums, grabbing an alluring red cherry, "Just like us, everything will adapt." She chuckles as she places the cherry atop the cake, contrasting the white surface of the sweet dish, letting the fruit pop out, " _And so will Yerim_."

~

Yerim doesn't remember how she got here exactly. All she remembers is dropping a cherry into her mouth, a sweet yet bitter after taste haunting her taste buds before falling against her comforter, her eyes shutting close as she did so. Then she caught a figure, standing a few feet away, a reflective mirror held in the strangers hands, catching the blinding rays of the sunlight.

Eager to find some answers, Yerim chases after the figure, cluelessly wandering around the forest. She hugged her body close, her hands rubbing her forearms as she cautiously stepped over branches and sticks. Yerim lowered her head, feeling small as she walked past towering trees, with their shadows looming over her. 

_"Are you lost?"_

Yerim jumps, her feet leaping back and tripping over a stray tree root that's grown itself into this makeshift walk way. She falls onto her butt, her purple bottoms staining with this dirty green from the moss on the floor.

A warm chuckle echoed within the cold forest, and Yerim was almost inclined to trust _whoever_ said that. She whips her head towards the voice, eyes wide and alert as she did so, "Who-Who are you?" Yerim answers. 

She sees a woman standing in front of her. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders, wavy and full. She has these beautiful eyes, ones that were so warm and full of life, Yerim found it charming and comforting. 

_No this is a stranger. Don't talk to strangers Yerim._

"My name is Jinsoul." The woman - or rather, Jinsoul - answers. "Looking at you, you seem like a city girl. What are you doing out here, in the forest?" Jinsoul tilts her head, her hand pushing some of her white dress away from her feet. 

(It's odd that she's wearing a white dress in a forest where the floor was nothing but dirt and blotches of mud.)

Yerim breathes in, "I- Aren't you going to ask me for my name?" Her voice was small compared to Jinsoul's sultry and calm one. 

Jinsoul chuckles, "It's not like you'll answer me right away right?" She sits down in front of Yerim, carefully pulling the ends of her white dress over her lap as she does so - Yerim winces once Jinsoul sits down on the dirt. "So, what are you doing here?"

Yerim sighs, "Well, I was in this building and saw someone in the forest.." She scratches the back of her head after realizing how ridiculous and stupid she must sound right now, "..Then I followed them.. Ok thinking back on it now, I'm kind of stupid for doing that huh?" She turns to Jinsoul.

Without hesitation Jinsoul nods, "Yup. Pretty stupid of you." The older girl chuckles when Yerim whines, childishly stomping her feet against the thick dirt. "Alright, alright - I'm kidding."

Yerim groans, leaning against the tree trunk, her eyes closed and her eyebrows knit together. She breathes in a few times, trying to calm the early adrenaline she felt after suddenly appearing in an abandoned building.

Yerim remembered how cold it felt. How alone she felt standing lost and confused in the midst of all the vines and the overgrown plant life that ran across the walls. How the silence of the building was far from comfort and only served as this eerie atmosphere. 

How Yerim felt like she wasn't supposed to be _here_.

"Oh!" Yerim shot forward, startling Jinsoul in the process. "Could you help me with something?"

Yerim sees Jinsoul's finger twitch as she tilts her head in confusion, "With?"

Yerim smiles, but it was a timid one, "Could you help me get back? I need to get back to my friends-"

Jinsoul meets Yerim's eyes, "Friends?" There was a certain edge to the blonde's voice. 

Yerim opens her mouth but feels her former thoughts and words catch at the back of her throat, "Yeah my.." She looks down, her eyebrows furrowed together as she thinks hard, as if there was something missing. Like there was something that she had _forgotten_. "My.." 

Jinsoul sighs and pats Yerim's shoulder, "Here, why don't you come with me? I can help you get out of this forest," Jinsoul chuckles, "Don't want you being stuck in here now, would we?" She smiles.

Yerim nods, and slowly stands up, grabbing Jinsoul's outstretched hand. The latter's palm was hot and warm, comforting amidst the forest where it felt as if every breeze that passed purposefully bit her skin. Yerim felt safe. 

_I have nothing to worry about. I have Jinsoul by my side._

"Thanks Jinsoul!" Yerim beams brightly at her, her fingers intertwining with Jinsoul's as she does so. 

Jinsoul glanced back at her as they continue walking, her eyes glimmering with warmth and excitement; Yerim felt her worries dissipate, "Of course! I'll always help you out, Yerim." She matched the younger girl's enthusiasm, a smile plastered across her face.

Yerim stopped, tilting her head, "Ah- How'd you know my name?" She giggled, but something in her stomach churned.

Jinsoul hummed, "You told me, _remember_?" 

Yerim blinks and slowly nods, chuckling and scratching her nape as she feels her cheeks heat up with embarrassment, "Right! Sorry, I forgot!"

Jinsoul chuckles, "It's ok, it happens to the best of us."

~

Ever since Yerim had joined their little ensemble, Jungeun finds their days getting brighter and brighter. Jungeun doesn't mind Yerim's presence, considering she was nothing but a ball of sunshine and was the literal embodiment of all things sweet; in fact, Jungeun mostly looks forward to Yerim's presence. Having been through dark days for the past few months - due to losing a former a member - Jungeun started to breathe ever since Yerim arrived.

And it seemed like it wasn't just her who felt the same way.

"Yerim c'mon! You're clearly cheating!" Jinsoul huffed, crossing her arms as she threw away the controller.

Yerim giggled, shaking her head as she continued to let out snorts and bits of her laughter, "I'm not! Maybe I'm just really good!" She wipes away her tears, straightening her back as she leans forward to stares at Jinsoul with a playful pout, "Can we _please_ play one more game?"

Jinsoul grumbled, stealing a few glances at Yerim and the television as if trying to figure out whether or not she should risk losing to Yerim, again. 

Chuckling, Jungeun pats Yerim's shoulder, "Alright, give Jinsoul a rest. Look, you're making her use the 3 brain cells she has left, have some mercy Yerim." 

Jinsoul's mouth gapes wide open and she's quick to shoot up from her spot, pointing at accusing finger at Jungeun, "You-" She gasped, "-Excuse me! I have more brain cells than that!"

Jungeun put her hands to her hips, raising an eyebrow as she stood up to match Jinsoul's height - at least, attempt, to match it. Smiling ever so smugly, Jungeun playfully scoffs, "You sure bout that Soul? I mean c'mon, in order to live a good life, you gotta be truth- hey! did you just throw a pillow at me?!"

Yerim laughed as she sees Jinsoul quickly run out their little van, shouting and screaming as Jungeun follows closely behind her, a pillow clutched tightly in her own hand.

Yerim rushes to the window, watching as Jungeun successfully pulls Jinsoul down against the rough sand, laughing as the latter lazily squirms out of her grip. Wanting to join in on the fun, Yerim pushes herself away, taking hurried steps towards their door-

"Ah!" Yerim groans as she holds her palm to her right eye, wincing as she feels this strong pressure suddenly surge through her whole body. She feels her right eye twitch uncomfortably, her head pounding as she slowly falls to the floor.

Her right eye almost feels like there was some kind of flame hovering above it. Like it was being drawn close to something so hot and so dangerous, something Yerim wasn't supposed to touch. It was stinging, sending panic through her body, sending electricity to every crevice and every corner of her skin. 

"Yerim!" She hears Jungeun's muffled voice and a sense of longing for an embrace, or _something_ , to get rid of this painful sensation, clouded her thoughts. Yerim looks up, though weakly, and reaches her hand out, her mouth mumbling for Jungeun as she tries to grab the red lining of Jungeun's shirt.

Instead she sees a flash of blue embrace Yerim and for a second she feels cold. Yerim jumps at the sudden impact, but she's quick to hear words of comfort and reassurance fill her ears.

"Does it hurt Yerim?"

Yerim lets out a heavy sigh, her chest heaving, "Wh-What's happening to me-? Is-Is this what you-"

Jinsoul pulls away and Yerim feels Jungeun's hand clutch her shoulder. The older girl nods, "It's the Odd Eye. Looks like you'll be getting it soon, but don't worry," Jinsoul smiles, and Yerim feels her heart slowly calm down, slowly transitioning back to its former speed where it wasn't racing to pound out of her chest, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what, so you can tell me anything, ok?"

Yerim weakly nods and blinks a couple of times, sheepishly staring up at the two older girls, reassuring them that the sensation had passed. 

Jungeun watches as Yerim mumbles her questions, wondering in a way that matched this childlike innocence, curious of the way things worked and how the world around them had adapted. She wants to reach out to Yerim, and tell her the _truth_. 

But she stops from doing so. Because Jinsoul had told her several times - 

_We need to do this. Yerim is our bridge to the others, Jungeun. You don't want to mess up our plan_ _, right_ _?_

Jungeun feels a knot in her throat but she's quick to swallow it down. Quick to push away those nipping doubts and prefers to bring her attention to their youngest member, soothing her and rubbing her back as a way to provide comfort. She meets Jinsoul's eyes, and she feels a breeze pass through the door and up against her shoulders.

It's cold.

~

Jinsoul and Jungeun have always been there for her. No matter what had happened, Yerim had always been in the comfort of her older friends' presence. Their reassuring pats on the shoulder, Jungeun's whines whenever Jinsoul and her would tease her for messing up on whatever it was, Jinsoul's rather bland yet charming jokes that somehow still crack them up; Yerim loved it all.

Yet she still felt like she didn't _belong_.

Yerim felt like she wasn't supposed to be _here_. Like she was an object amidst a scene that wasn't supposed to exist, that was meant elsewhere, that was meant to be acknowledged somewhere else. She was like a misplaced tool.

Like a stray flower that grew in the wrong garden. 

"Unnie." Yerim casts her head down, her fingers playing against each other, the tips of her nails scratching against her skin every once and a while. 

"Hm?" 

"Do you and Jinsoul like me?" Yerim mumbles.

Jungeun turns her head towards Yerim, eyebrows slightly furrowed towards each other, "Of course we do."

Yerim swallows, "You're not annoyed at me? Not annoyed at my presence?" She turns to look at Jungeun, her eyes full of uncertainty, "Aren't you.. don't you feel _irritated_ that I'm here?"

Jungeun's eyes widen, quick to shake her head as she pushed her book away. "What? Of course not. Wh-Why would we ever feel that way about you Rim?" Jungeun chuckles, "To be honest, you make things a lot brighter when you're around."

"I do?" 

Jungeun smiles, "You have no idea. Jinsoul tries but I like you better - ah, don't tell her I said that, ok?" She winks, but quickly steps back when she sees Yerim only respond with dismissive eyes. Ones that seem rather distant. "Everything ok?"

Yerim hums, "I just feel so-" _out of place,_ "-actually it's ok." She waves it off, and smiles, "It's nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

***

The last thing Yerim remembers was laying her head comfortably on Jinsoul's lap, the subtle sensation of the older girl's fingers combing through her hair, and the nimble wind that whistled softly outside their van. She remembers her eyes drifting towards the window and seeing a flash of something reflective blind her, before her consciousness had failed her.

_And here she is._

_In a desolate land, where the walls that stood so tall around her were gray and devoid of any colour. It was cold and isolated, like a demolished building amidst a musky rainforest. Like the same one she had woken up in before meeting Jinsoul - except this interior was way cleaner than that one._

_Yerim blinks and wonders if this is a dream. A dream that was quiet and silent, maybe it was for her to relax. To get her worries off of what her heart has been feeling lately; empty._

_Yerim walks forward and she's brushes her fingers across the smooth paint, her eyes trailing across the wall and to the end of the hallway. The whole interior was something she's never seen before, the empty walls, the small coffee table leaning against the window looked rather out dated yet still somehow fit the theme of the interior._

_Oh yeah, this was totally a dream._

_A pretty yet dark one._

_Yerim smiles a bit as she walks, her feet dragging along the wooden tiling, the light padding of it echoing amongst the walls. Although it was nothing she's ever seen before, somehow it was comforting to be here. It almost felt like a home she's never really been to, like comfortable space that clicks with her so quickly._

_She hums as she turns a corner but stops when she sees a figure at the end of the hallway. A raven haired figure standing amidst the hallway, arms loose at her sides and expression rather blank yet struck._

_Yerim takes a step closer, "Excuse me?" She curses herself for acting afraid when all of this is just a dream to be forgotten._

_The figure turns, and for a second Yerim thinks she heard her, but instead the girl continues to walk away. She's mumbling something but Yerim can't quite catch it._

_Curious, Yerim runs._

_"H-Hey!" Yerim mutters out, as she scrambles after the girl, "Ha-Hang on- geez why are you so fast!" She almost steps over her foot as she chases, but pays it no attention._

_Yerim doubts anyone would see her trip._

_She takes a sharp turn on a corner and is met with an empty room, walls teal and the floor plywood. Yerim looks around, ears on high alert just in case she hears anything that wasn't silence._

_But there was nothing._

_What an odd dream, Yerim thinks._

_She hums as she cautiously steps into the vast room, turning her head to take in her surroundings but what surroundings? There was really nothing except a window that only let white light seep in. The room itself was empty, shadows casted in corners and the void of the silence was all there was to it._

_Except Yerim sees a beautiful golden crown laying lonely on the plywood floor. It had tresses of golden lining trace across it's surface, small diamond plates that created a wall around the crown, poking out rather sharply. She smiles and grabs it, her fingers brushing over the cold material._

_It was reflecting the white light but Yerim didn't mind._

_She turned to the wall, slowly placing it on her head, a gleeful grin on her lips. Yerim doesn't understand, but the crown sent a moment of warmth through her, as if everything felt so right. It made it better when the crown had fit snugly on her head, hugging it as if it was meant to fit her, as if the golden crown was only for her._

_Yerim felt a certain warmth. A warmth she hasn't felt in a long time._

_"Wow, this is so pretty.." Yerim chuckles but shakes her head of that childish wonder. She brings her fingers up to her head, but feels no crown._

_Just the cold air. The cold biting air that she had felt from the very beginning._

_Yerim turns around, thinking that maybe she dropped it, without hearing noise. It's a dream, anything is possible in dreams._

_But she was wrong._

_When she turns around she sees a girl. A girl wearing an all white gown, the same raven haired - is she a brunette now? - girl she saw earlier, wearing a crown. But not the crown she wore. This one was silver, sterling silver. It had engraved emeralds on the sides, popping out as it reflected the light._

_The girl was pretty. She resembled a doll._

_No, she wasn't wearing the crown. She was being given the crown._

_A taller girl, way taller than her, had a soft smile on her face. She was standing in front of her, the silver crown in her very hands. She was wearing a black dress, one that was contrast to the other - the girl who will receive the crown - and slowly, she was putting the sterling silver crown down onto the shorter girl's head._

_And suddenly, Yerim feels her heart drop._

_Suddenly she wants to scream, suddenly she wants to reach her hand out and steal that crown. Suddenly Yerim wants to run, wants to tackle the taller girl, and push that crown out of her hands._

_Yerim feels selfish for thinking of such a thing when this was all just a dream. A dream she'll wake up from._

_But she's jealous. She feels her heart burn with jealous and pure, loneliness. Yerim feels her thoughts cloud with longing, with wanting, with desperation._

_I should be there. I should be there. I should be there. I should be there. I should be there. I should be there._

_Yerim feels her eyes burn, not with anger, but with envy. When the crown had slowly morphed around the girl's head, adapting to her shape, Yerim feels her walls topple._

_She feels like something was just taken away from her._

_It's almost as if a puzzle piece was ripped out of it's box, thrown to the side and never to be seen. A puzzle piece that was forced to fit into another project but could only serve as a stray part. A stray tool that was kicked aside._

_Yerim lets out a gasp as she selfishly reaches out, as if trying to garner what's left for her to take._

_I was supposed to be there. It was supposed to be me._

_She grunts as she pushed forward; Yerim doesn't care anymore. She pays the concept of a dream no choice, because how could she?_

_This was the only moment in her life where she finally felt like she belonged. A place where she felt welcomed, where she felt her heart relax and feel at ease knowing that she has a place to be. A place where she knows her puzzle piece could fit. Where her puzzle piece was meant to be._

_She needs to take it, she needs that crown. Just to savor what's left of that warmth, just to feel it again._

_The crown is so close._

_Yerim pushes through but only trips on herself - no, on a tree root._

_A tree root..._

_Yerim pushes herself off of the dirty floor in haste, panting and gasping. She could hear her heartbeat ring in her ears, pounding against her rib cage as she recovers. There was adrenaline coursing through her veins._

_She lets out ragged breaths and sits up right, placing her hand over her heart as she calms down._

_"Wh-What kind of dream is this-" Yerim groans, feeling frustrated all of a sudden._

_What kind of dream puts you through so much confusion?_

_Grunting, Yerim makes an effort of standing up, and straightening the purple shorts she was wearing._

_Since when was I wearing these shorts?_

_Yerim ignores the change of outfit, after all, that isn't the most strangest of things to happen so far. She pushes away leaves and branches, her feet cautiously stepping between roots considering she really doesn't want to fall again._

_Yerim lets out a tired sigh and looks and then again, another strike of nostalgia hit her. Nostalgia of something she's never seen before, to be exact._

_A large, prestige-looking, mansion like building stood tall just right in front of her. Yerim scales the building up and down, in utter awe as she feels small against it. It was literally towering over her, it's large scale and height mocking her in size._

_"Who puts a building in the middle of a forest?" She grumbles to herself._

_There was, what seemed like, a garden laid out at the front. Organized and vibrant, full of trimmed grass and popping colours of different flowers. Yerim narrows her eyes, looking at the building, and wonders if anyone had lived there. It looked rather lively for an establishment in the middle of the woods._

_She takes a step further but stops when she hears rustling just a few feet left of her. Yerim yelps and jumps behind a small clump of bushes, keeping a hand over her mouth._

_She hears heavy breathing, heavy stomps and a light grumbling. Yerim slowly peaked her head up, and she sees a girl. A stranger, but a girl. She had black hair tracing down her neck and to the midway of her upper back. She was wearing this yellow, checkered uniform, that covered her from head to toe._

_Yerim would usually run the other way at this point but something pushed her to talk to her. To take her hand and ask her._

_Something about this girl seemed so.. familiar._

_Yerim leaped from her spot and was quick enough to grab the stranger's wrist. And there, she felt a wave of warmth enter her again, this endearing heat that didn't burn her skin but instead brought comfort and reassurance._

_"Chaewo-" The figure turned around, a flicker of hope in her eyes, but it soon dissipated when she realized it's not whoever she called out to. Her eyes darkened, and her mouth drew into a thin line._

_But Yerim didn't feel the same way._

_Albeit Jungeun and Jinsoul being lovely people who brought her nothing but memories and fun and love, something about staring at these pair of dark grey irises sent Yerim into a haze._

_The musky weather of the forest, the thick cold that covered her skin melted away, slowly fading as she felt heat run up to her neck, her cheeks and even to her arms._

_The crown may have made her feel a sense of belonging but this girl made Yerim feel safe. Like she was the one to make her worries go away, to disappear into the darkness that dwelled in the depths of the forest behind them._

_The sense of familiarity sent surges of confusion yet appreciation through Yerim, like she finally found what she was looking for - even if she's never met her before._

_"You're.." Yerim mumbles, "Hyejoo..?" She mutters, unsure. But it's what her gut tells her to say. And it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because when the name rolls out of her tongue it comes out effortlessly. Like she was meant to say that name._

_Hyejoo raises an eyebrow, her eyes accusing and dark. "What?"_

_Yerim feels a line if excitement and joy fill her nerves, "You- I- I feel like I've been looking for something all my life!" Yerim smiles, "A-And thi-this whole thing is just- I don't know who you are or where I am or what that building is for but I feel like.. I feel like i've finally found my place and I-"_

_Yerim winces as she feels Hyejoo whip her wrist away from her. There's a certain frustration, confusion and anger in Hyejoo's eyes that make Yerim cower. That makes the latter feel like a prey up against a predator, whimpering._

_"I-I-" Yerim gulps, "D-Don't we know each other?" She asks. A large part of her desperately hopes for the taller girl to say yes._

_Yerim hears a growl._

_Yerim flinched as Hyejoo let's out a sharp hiss, eyes narrow and sharp. Her cheeks flushed red of anger. Her eyes burning with fury, with resentment, "Who the hell are you?"_

_Yerim hears a crack. A piece of her withering, again._

_This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare._

"..Rim!" 

Yerim shoots up, eyes wide open and breath uneven. She feels sweat trickling down her forehead, and her neck was ice cold.

"Yerim?" 

Yerim jumps at the sensation of a cold palm brushing her shoulder, her breaths jagged and heavy. She snaps her head, falling off the small couch, her eyes wide and alert, her voice trembling with confusion, with hurt, with everything in between.

She feels cold. Like every scorching ray of heat was ripped away, every sense of body warmth mixing with the wind and leaving her body. That same nostalgic familiarity from her dream was no more, and now she felt that same void build within her.

"Hey-" Yerim feels Jinsoul turn her around, slowly and carefully, "-You ok?"

Yerim swallows a heavy knot in her throat, blinking a couple of times as to slowly bring herself back into reality. "Y-Yeah, just a bad dream." 

Jinsoul's expression contort into one of concern and worry; she was quick to jump up and grab Yerim a glass of water, humming soft song as the younger girl took the glass with subtle desperation.

"Hey-" Jinsoul breathed, cautious and careful, "Can I touch you?"

Yerim slowly nodded, her hand over her chest as she steadied her breathing, wanting to keep her pounding heart hidden beneath her ribs. Somehow it started to calm down, but the very center felt uneasy. Knowing it'll do her no good, Yerim ignored it.

Jinsoul carefully put her palm over Yerim's shoulder, squeezing it softly and meeting her eye level. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Her voice was silent, matching the solace that slept within their van.

"I-" Yerim lets out a shaky breath, "I'd rather not." She mumbles. 

Jinsoul nods knowingly, humming a serene song that was a mere whisper but enough for Yerim to hear. As loud and as alarming her former nightmare was, the melody that left the older girl's lips were some sort of anchor that grounded her.

"Hm. Wanna know something?"

Yerim looked to Jinsoul, eyes wondering, "I wanna know a lot of things." She giggled, though a tinge of her voice had hinted towards the former nightmare that seemed to continue to play in her mind. 

Jinsoul chuckles at Yerim's half hearted comment, "When my odd eye started to open, I felt all kinds of things." She sighed, "But I was mostly frustrated." 

Yerim raised an eyebrow, "But it gives us superpowers right? I mean that pumps me up for sure."

The older girl nodded, "Yeah, it should've had me excited, but I didn't really like it." She clenched her fist, a look of guilt and past pain flashing so quickly in her eyes, "It was irritating. It interfered my life constantly, always looking for _me_ , always ruining _my_ normal life. I wanted to be normal, to live a normal path, but I just had to learn how to deal with it."

Yerim beamed, "And then you met Jungeun!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement, completely replacing the distress she felt beforehand.

Jinsoul's eyebrows furrowed, "Huh?"

"You met her and then _boom_! She became the light to your darkness!" Yerim's smile was wide and genuine, "And then suddenly, she made you feel less lonely-"

"I wasn't lone-"

"-And then you realized, _the odd eye isn't bad because after all Jungeun is with me_." Yerim sighed, her expression rather dazed as if she was explaining a novel or movie she had happened to come across.

Jinsoul snorted, "You're making this sound like a romantic movie." She crossed her arms, shooting Yerim a questioning glare, "You've been watching too many movies lately, haven't you?"

Yerim let out a few stutters but then surrendered, letting out a defeated sigh, "I have - but that doesn't mean anything! Jungeun has been with you this whole time and she's always taking care of you and stuff." She chuckles, her eyes softening, "I feel like she's your anchor, you know?"

Jinsoul blinks slowly, looking away from Yerim. She looked thoughtful, as if it was only _now_ that realized this. 

Yerim smiles, "Anyways," She stands up, patting her thighs as she smooths down the crinkles on her skirt, "I'm gonna buy some food from this convenience store nearby, be right back!" She runs off before Jinsoul could even register that she was leaving. Yerim runs too quickly to notice that the older girl wasn't even listening.

Jinsoul looks up and grabs a mirror, her reflection staring right back at her with dull and tired eyes. Though contrast to her own expression, there seems to be fire slowly growing in her irises, as if there was no longer this barren emotion.

"Oh, hey Soul." 

Jinsoul almost drops the mirror but is quick to keep it tight in her palm. She turns and her eyes widen as she sees Jungeun pushing herself into their van, a content smile plastered across her face. Her brown hair laid ample on her shoulders, slowly drawing out to the mid section of her back, a portion of it tied up. 

She found herself staring more than usual.

"I just met up with Yerim." Jungeun chuckles - Jinsoul feels lightheaded, "I swear, she always has to run around or be somewhere, exploring the world. She seriously has too much energy hidden in her, sometimes I feel like I can't catch up even though we aren't too far apa-!" Jungeun almost stumbles back as she feels something soft impact against her.

Jungeun freezes as her hands stay stagnant mid air, her eyes wide and confused, a tint of pink dusting softly across her cheeks, "..Soul?" She mutters, her body hot as Jinsoul's arms tighten around her waist. "Is everything ok?"

She feels Jinsoul mumble against her shoulder.

"I-I can't hear you." Jungeun whispers, as if feeling that their rather close knit conversation was supposed to be confidential.

"Thank you."

Jungeun slightly jerks in her embrace, "For what?"

Jinsoul digs her face further into the crook of her neck. A subtle scent of Jungeun's perfume invaded her senses but it was more so calming than alarming. She doesn't answer.

So Jungeun stays still. Her hands laying light on Jinsoul's back.

~

"What's this?"

"Flowers." Jinsoul smiles at her, a grin that was rather dopey and lopsided.

"Flowers? For who?"

"For you!"

"For me?"

Jinsoul chuckles, rolling her eyes, one that was playful and childish, "Are you going to keep repeating what I said? Yes, it's for you!" Jinsoul winks at Jungeun, "To my one and only!"

Jungeun blushes slightly at her poor attempt at flirting, finding it more of a cringe than a sweet remark (but it still makes her heart flutter; Jinsoul doesn't need to know that). She hesitantly takes the flowers, hovering her nose over the bouquet, the smell of the light lavender that danced over the petals made Jungeun's heart feel at ease.

"These smell really good." Jungeun chuckles, looking up at Jinsoul with an amused yet teasing face, "Thanks Soul."

Jinsoul grins, and Jungeun feels her heart jump, "Your welcome!"

~

Yerim giggles happily as she sees Jinsoul throw her head back, a tired groan leaving her lips as she runs her fingers down her face. "Are you kidding me?! I thought I would beat Jungeun at least!" She jumps forward, her eyes burning with tired and soft fury as she pouts at their tv screen. One that displayed Jungeun's character jumping, fist pumped, while Jinsoul's character was on the floor writhing in pain.

Jungeun raises an eyebrow, arms crossed, "And why would you think that?"

"Cause you're old." Jinsoul mutters, blunt and quick. Yerim gasps and puts a hand over her mouth as she wearily switches her eyes to Jungeun, who seems just as surprised. Jinsoul realizes and snaps her head towards Jungeun, but there was no doubt that a look of mischief flashed in her eyes, "I'm kidding~"

Jungeun huffed, looking away, "I don't wanna play with you anymore!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Jungie!" Jinsoul coos, making her way towards the brunette.

"Get away from me." Jungeun scoots further away, eyes avoiding Jinsoul as she slowly makes her way towards her.

Jinsoul giggles and sits beside Jungeun, "C'mon, I know you want a hug from me.." She whispers, eyebrows wiggling in a way that was both unsettling yet so very Jinsoul.

Jungeun grunts as she swats her hands away, "You're such a meanie."

"Ah, Yerim you know what that means."

"Someone needs a hug!" Yerim laughs as she tackles Jungeun, then joined by an equally laughing Jinsoul who has to gasp for breath when Jungeun complains about being under their little doggy pile.

Yet Jungeun couldn't help but smile when she sees Jinsoul's eyes full of life and love.

~

Yerim groggily pushes herself off her bed, slipping away from the comfort of her who comforter and padding across the plywood floor. She hears creaks cricket as she steps onto certain portions but she pays it no attention. Jinsoul and Jungeun were probably asleep, and Yerim could care less considering her stomach had been grumbling for the past hour.

She trudges through her drowsiness, groaning as she sees the table void of any left overs. Yerim lets out a sigh as she brings her tired eyes towards the fridge, only to stop when she sees a red apple laying lone on the counter. It uncharacteristically stood out, as if it wanted to be seen by anyone who would come across it. 

Yerim pays it no attention and instead opts to use that as her midnight snack - it's healthy too so all the better. She wraps her fingers around the apple, bringing it to her foot, when suddenly she feels a presence looming behind her. Yerim snaps her head around, heart pounding out of her chest, and she almost jumps back but freezes when she sees a tired Jinsoul walking out of the hallway.

Yerim lets out a relieved sigh, a hand over her chest, "Goodness, you scared me, Jinsoul." She mutters out.

Jinsoul only hums as she rubs her eyes, "Oh? Sorry bout that.." She yawns as she brushes past Yerim, her body functioning on its own as she grabs a glass and places it on the counter, pouring the jug of water slowly in it.

Yerim smiles and turns to her hand, hoping to fill her stomach before going back to sleep but is there for her to eat. Nothing solid was in the palm of her hand. Just the cold air that came from the air conditioner that circulated within their small hotel room kitchen. She looks around, eyebrows furrowed as she tries to spot a red apple.

But nothing was there.

It's as if it never existed.

~

Yerim finds herself always turning her head quickly, eyebrows furrowing to the center of her forehead, as she takes yet another double take at the lone playground beside her. She narrows her eyes, looking for the familiar bright red object that she thought she saw.

It was another apple, she was sure of that. 

Another apple hidden in plain sight, a bloody red apple that was bright and alluring.

Apples of that vibrant red colour somehow always found itself calling to Yerim's peripheral sight, as if whispering to her to look and give it attention. She would always give in, looking away from her previous task and searching for the fruit but it was always gone. 

Yerim was starting to think she was losing her mind; it didn't help that the apple only appeared in times where Jinsoul and Jungeun weren't around.

With that said, Yerim decided to take this on, on her own. Hoping that she could confirm to herself that there really was an apply lurking around her and that she wasn't just losing her sanity.

"Ah, Jungeun I'll be right back." She stands up from the comfort of her couch.

"You're leaving? Again?" Jungeun tilts her head, raising an eyebrow. She lets a subtle pout cross her lips but Yerim doesn't notice.

Yerim nods sheepishly but Jungeun only responds with a sigh and a soft smile, telling her to come back before the sun reaches below the horizon. The younger girl is quick to agree before rushing off, slipping into her shoes and out of their van.

"Did Yerim leave again?" Jungeun feels a pair of arms wrap tightly behind her neck, hot breath tickling her her nape. "Geez, does she have some kind of love life she isn't telling us?" 

Jungeun chuckles, patting Jinsoul's arms, "I'm sure that's not it." She basks in the familiar warmth that wrapped around her, leaning further into Jinsoul's embrace as if wanting to savor this quiet little moment before they'd have to separate or before Yerim comes back with her insane energy.

"Why don't you hug me more?" Jinsoul mutters and Jungeun could sense the pout forming on the older girl's lips.

Jungeun clears her throat, awkwardly, "You know I'm not much a hugger, Soul." She excuses, her nose brushing against Jinsoul's arms.

"Unfair, Jungie." She mumbles, her grip tightening softly, as if securing Jungeun's place in her embrace. The latter feels herself blushing slightly.

"I'll do it more then." Jungeun huffs.

She feels Jinsoul smile against her neck, and Jungeun could feel her heart at ease.

This is what she missed. The soft and kind Jinsoul.

~

Yerim finds herself leaving their little trio more. 

Jungeun doesn't mind.

So does Jinsoul.

It doesn't change anything.

Yerim comes back. She always does.

~

Jinsoul stretches out her arms, "Oof!" She stumbles back slightly as she feels Jungeun crash into her (intentionally). She chuckles as she hugs the girl back, taking advantage of the way the younger girl hides her face in the crook of her neck. "What's this all of a sudden?"

Jungeun hums, "A month ago you said you wanted me to hug you more, so.." She trails off, her stomach flipping as she feels the upcoming basket of teases and jokes she'll get from the older girl.

"Awww, someone's finally showing me the love I _deserve_." She answers smugly, a teasing grin (that Jungeun wants to wipe off so bad). 

Jungeun grunts in disapproval at the remark but makes no effort to push the older girl away or squirm out Jinsoul's soft yet secure grip. She doesn't want to. The warmth is way too good to pass up, so Jungeun swallows her pride and buries it deep into her stomach and instead stays still. She groans when Jinsoul teases her again but still basks in the heat that Jinsoul's embrace provides.

"Oh, where's Yerim?" 

Jungeun hums, digging her face further into Jinsoul's neck. She smells a hint of citrus scent but it was subtle and barely there. This moment was really a small gesture, a simple and common moment between them that it's nothing much to fuss over. But still, Jungeun never fails to melt in Jinsoul's bear hug. Loving the way her heart feels at ease, her breaths evening even after a long run in the park; this was all just too good. "She went out." Jungeun says.

She feels Jinsoul fidget in the embrace but it was only to keep Jungeun comfortable - it made Jungeun feel light headed knowing Jinsoul would much rather sacrifice her comfort for Jungeun's. 

"Again?"

Jungeun nods, and sighs. "Apparently she says she's looking for something?"

For a second Jungeun thinks Jinsoul had gone stiff against her but she passes the thought away when she feels the older girl keep her hand still around her waist.

"Oh, well, not surprised." Jinsoul lets out a chuckle, though somewhat strained, "Yerim always needs to explore. Knowing her, she has to spend her energy _somewhere_."

Jungeun giggles, "Maybe it has to do with her recent apple addiction."

Now Jungeun is _sure,_ Jinsoul stiffens. Her hand placed ample on her waist freezing and slowly pulling away.

"Oh?" Jinsoul mutters, "Apples?"

Jungeun nods, "Yeah. Yerim's been saying she keeps craving for apples." She chuckles softly, "Sometimes she even said it called out to her- Jinsoul?"

There was a rush of cold air that breezed against Jungeun, as if there was ice being pushed towards every part of her, biting her skin so suddenly. The warmth that Jungeun once felt dissipated and there was only this daunting chill that crept up her whole body.

Jinsoul pushed her away. It was slow and steady, but it was also unsure, almost like Jinsoul was trapped in a trance. Her eyes seem distant and rather dull, a look she hasn't worn for months; it's become a foreign expression to Jungeun now.

"Hey are you-" Jungeun moves to place her hand on Jinsoul's shoulder but the older girl is quick to back away. Jungeun thinks it wasn't intentional. "Soul? Talk to me." She muttered, this time soft and quiet.

Jinsoul shakes her head, "No it's just.." She sighs, running a hand through her blonde hair, a weary smile plastered across her face, "I'm just tired. I'll- I'm just gonna take a nap, sorry for suddenly ruining the mood." She chuckles, though it was tight.

Jungeun nods, "Don't worry about it, rest up ok?" She puts a gentle hand over Jinsoul's wrist, "Call me if you need anything."

Jinsoul smiles a lopsided one and trudges away, her shoulders slumped and her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Jungeun wonders if what she said had hurt or somehow offended Jinsoul, but she comes to no logical conclusion.

~

Yerim doesn't come home that night.

Jungeun's fine with it. She texted.

Jinsoul keeps her silence.

~

"I'll be right ba-!" Yerim is merely about to stand but she feels a hand grip to her wrist, tight and secure. She turns to the culprit and her face contorts to one of confusion when she sees Jinsoul. "Uh, sorry Jinsoul, did you need somethin-"

"You're not leaving." Jinsoul mumbles. "Stay here."

Yerim's eyebrows meet at the center of her forehead and she slightly winces when she feels the grip around her wrist tighten ever so slightly. She stares at Jinsoul, who was focused on a light novel she was reading, and wondered if she was maybe thinking of something else; maybe Jinsoul was just too invested in her novel right now.

She chuckles, but her heart feels uneasy, "Hey, I'm not part of your novel, Jinsoul! And don't worry, I'll be back before you know it-" Yerim stumbles back when Jinsoul shoots up from her spot, hand gripping Yerim's wrist firmly, this time enough for the younger girl to let out an _ouch_.

Jinsoul snaps her head towards Yerim, and the latter feels all colour drain from her face. Her eyes were like ice; sharp and cold. It bore into the younger girl's body, making her tremble slightly against Jinsoul's hand. 

This isn't...

Jinsoul's normally smug grin had been replaced by a subtle scowl, her usually happy eyes were filled with this certain glare that challenged Yerim, her chin was held high as if establishing who was older and her jaw was clenched tight. She shot hot glares at the younger girl, one that was so alien and new.

"J-Jinsoul..?"

Jinsoul let out a strained sigh, keeping eye contact incredibly well, "You've been leaving a lot recently and sometimes you don't even come home." Jinsoul lets out a muffled snarl through her gritted teeth, "Are you leaving your duty?"

Yerim gulps but doesn't surrender, "Wh- My duty?" She flinches, "Jinsoul, you-you're hurting me-"

And something stops.

Yerim feels the hot sensation in her wrist slowly fade and when she opens her eyes she sees that Jinsoul's hand was no longer gripped to it. Instead Jinsoul is looking away, an expression of shock and slight fear replacing her former icy cold glare. "I-"

"Do-do you not want me to go out today?" Yerim mutters, but she was trembling. 

"N-No it's-" Jinsoul lets out a grunt, making Yerim jump slightly, and she walks away with no explanation.

Yerim doesn't leave that night.

~

Yerim is gone.

She ran away. 

And Jungeun feels despair.

But not as much as Jinsoul does.

Whose locked up in her room.

Jungeun looks for Yerim.

~

Jungeun finds a note on a table one day.

A letter from Yerim. And there, was an apple sitting   
beside it.

Jinsoul is quiet when she stands behind her.

~

Jinsoul is distant.

And Jungeun feels cold.

~

"Jinsoul?"

Jinsoul doesn't reply as she walks aimlessly towards the fridge. She pulls it open and grabs a glass of water, chugging it down quickly before leaving their small, silent van. 

Jungeun makes an effort to try and grab her back in, but fails to catch her wrist.

~

Jinsoul is distant.

And Jungeun feels cold.

"Yerim, please come home."

~

"Soul-"

"She took everything away from me!" Jungeun jumps back when she sees Jinsoul grab a heavy rock and throw it across the field. Her throat has pulsing veins, eyes filled with resentment and pure fire. 

Jinsoul let's out a nasty growl, curses flying from her mouth continuously. She was uncharacteristically frantic, seething with every bit of frustration hidden in the base of her throat and it makes Jungeun want to run.

The older girl continues to mutter curses, always complaining and letting out vile words about someone who _stole_ from her. Jungeun guesses she knows who it's about but makes no effort to confirm it for her own satisfaction.

 _She stole everything from me._ Jinsoul scowled. _First her and now Yerim. She keeps taking. She keeps ruining my life. She keeps stealing._

Jinsoul was warm and burning.

~

Jungeun stills when she feels a presence walking behind her. She takes in a deep breath before straightening her back with a thin smile on her face, "Morning Jinsoul." She turns, though it was difficult for her to brush away the fear that started to bubble in her stomach.

But the sight is a surprise.

Jinsoul is beaming brightly at her and Jungeun feels a sense of relief when she sees the older girl sit in front of her, a smile so wide it looked unreal but it was genuine. Jinsoul looked excited and _happy_ even.

It's been months since Jungeun saw Jinsoul's outburst in the field and ever since then Jungeun felt along in the van. She felt cold and distant, like there was a large crack forming between them, but maybe she was wrong.

Jinsoul just needed time.

"You look.." Jungeun hesitated, choosing her words carefully, "..happy." She smiles.

Jinsoul scoffs, but it was playful and almost teasing, "That's because I'm with you." She winks, her voice smug and it makes Jungeun instinctively roll her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been so distant these past few months.." Her eyes sport a guilty look, pointed down as she places her hands on the table. Jinsoul lets out a heavy sigh, her shoulders drooping, "I know you must've been worried and I shouldn't have become a burden to you for being stupidly emotional. I'm the older one. I should be taking care of you.." Jinsoul looks up and meets Jungeun's eyes.

Jungeun feels her neck burn with warmth and she feels her heart melt at the sight of Jinsoul finally looking into her eyes with remorse. Jungeun chuckles and it came out as rather watery as tears start to brim at the corners; she hastily wipes them away before they run down her cheek, "I-It's fine Soul." She sniffles, "I just- I just really missed you.."

Jinsoul smiles softly, "Me too." She leans forward, her thumb brushing softly under her left eye to wipe away the stray tears; Jungeun unconsciously leans into her palm, making Jinsoul giggle softly.

"Hey, Jungeun?" Jinsoul keeps her thumb on her cheek.

"Hm?" 

"You'll never leave me right?"

"As long as you won't leave me then yes." Jungeun chuckles, rolling her eyes.

Jinsoul smiles at the remark. "And you trust me?"

"Always."

"Close your eyes." Jinsoul's hand retracts from her cheek and Jungeun catches sight of some sort of a devilish smirk grace her well chiseled features. Jungeun almost mistakes for Jinsoul opening her odd eye.

Jungeun obliged, "Ok?" She hums as she hears Jinsoul shuffling behind her, "Is this another surprise?"

"It is." She hears Jinsoul say.

Jungeun feels Jinsoul cover her eyes, and she chuckles, "Do you not trust _me_? I'll keep my eyes closed you know!" 

She doesn't hear Jinsoul reply but she feels her hot breath come near her ears. 

"Soul?"

"Jungeun."

"What is it?"

Jungeun could almost feel Jinsoul smiling beside her, "Like Yerim said-" Jungeun winces at the name, her heart sinking ever so slightly, "-You were always the light in my darkness."

"Wh-What?"

Jinsoul keeps her hands still against Jungeun's eyes, her hand hard over her left, "Our goal was to bring everyone together. To be the bridge that we were destined to be; even coming as far as to bring Yerim and force her into a world she wasn't supposed to be in. But that's no mistake. And I'll make sure of it." She hums, "But for now, I'll delay our goal. I need to. And you'll understand."

Jungeun freezes. "..Soul?"

"Thank you for everything, _Kim Lip-_ "

Jungeun feels a sharp sensation pierce her left eye, and she hears one last thing.

_"-You truly do trust me."_

**Author's Note:**

> Trust is a powerful oath. That's why it is used against those who are blinded by it.


End file.
